


Little Loki Finds the Casket

by LordGrimwing



Series: No Home Stories [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casket of Ancient Winters, Memory Alteration, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: After sneaking into Odin's vault of trophies, Loki stumbles upon the Casket. He likes the way it looks so he tries to grab it. When he does, the alarms that summon Odin aren't the biggest surprise.





	Little Loki Finds the Casket

**Author's Note:**

> So, I can see Thor being a real handful as a child. He’s rather rash and he’d probably do stupid adventures with his palls (those four warriors were kids once too), and of course little Loki follows his big brother around and tries to act like him while Thor tries to ignore him most of the time. Anyway, Thor and his friends decide they want to see what is in Odin’s treasury(?), so they sneak in and have a look around. Little Loki, maybe eight or ten-ish at the time, sneaks in after them and gets distracted by all the shiny things and wonders off. Thor and his palls make a safe getaway while Loki finds the Casket (that frost giant ice cube). It’s cool looking so Loki reaches up and touches it, triggering alarms that summon Odin.
> 
> Takes place the day before Thor I starts.

Odin found the cause of the alarms crouched behind the Casket’s pedestal. Loki sat, shuttering, rocking back and forth, at his father’s feet. Odin set aside his weapon and knelt, looking into the child’s terrified, red eyes.

“Loki.” He whispered, reaching a hand toward his son.

Loki shied away, tears freezing on blue cheeks. “What am I?” The boy asked shakily. Frigid fingers dug stiffly into thin arms and his breath left him in visible gasps. “What am I, father?”

Odin lay his hand on the child’s bare shoulder. “You,” he assured, “are my son.” As he said it, warmth spread from his hand and Loki’s blue skin faded back to white, his eyes became green again. “Nothing can change that, my boy.”

Loki looked up at his father, rocking coming to a halt as his small hands moved to his knees. “What happened father?” The child asked, calming. “Why did I change? Am I different? Am I bad?”

Odin placed his other hand on the boy’s thin shoulder. “No, Loki.” He reassured as only a father could. “You are special.” And before the child could ask more questions, Odin sent him into a quiet and untroubled sleep.

Old and tiered as he was, Odin carried his youngest son all the way to his own chambers. Each guard the aged man past offered to take the slumbering boy from his shoulder but Odin, King of Asgard, turned them each away. Frigga met him at the doorway and finally, Odin handed of his charge. The couple walked to the couch, where Frigga settled, still cradling her youngest son.

“What happened?” The Queen inquired, stroking a hand over Loki’s raven hair.

“He snuck into the vault and found the Casket.” Odin rumbled, sitting by his wife.

Frigga’s hand halted its motion. “Was he scared?”

“And very confused.” Odin admitted.

Lips tilting into a frown, Frigga began rubbing little circles into Loki’s back. “It must have been terrifying to change like that. Without warning.” She looked over at Odin. “How will we keep his true heritage from him now? Wouldn’t it be best to end this charade now?”

“No.” Odin insisted. “Now is not the time. He cannot yet understand the reasons for why I took him. The only knowledge he has of the frost giants is from stories the older children scare him with.” Odin shook his greying head. “Now is not the time.”

Frigga’s eye’s narrowed. “When will the time arrive? How will he ever be ready to learn the truth if you share nothing about Jotunheim with him?” The Queen’s voice lowered. “My son won’t be a boy forever. Manhood may not make him anymore accepting of the truth.”

Odin sighed. “Make this day as a dream, Frigga. Let him think this was nothing but a bad dream and tomorrow I will take him and Thor down to the Casket of Ancient Winters and tell them of Jotunheim.”   

**Author's Note:**

> I hope if you're reading this you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave any and all comments.
> 
> I have never written nor read a MCU fanfiction before but this idea came to me after watching Thor I for the first time in six years and I had to share it.


End file.
